


PRAYERS

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [13]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Religion Kink, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Leo needed to be in bed with Cris, and Cris had every intention to watch Messi beg for his cock.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: Locker Room Ho [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	PRAYERS

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW image ahead!!

"please, Cris! Put it in"

**"So, needy, aren't you?"**

"Yes, please! I can't wait anymore!"

**"Easy, bitch… when was your last time?"**

"Yesterday"

**"and you need another cock already?"**

"Yours is always different"

**"Who was it?"**

"Yesterday? It was Greizmann"

 **"Hmmm… I didn't expect you to be slutty enough to let a cute pie like him fuck you** "

"He got a dick. So, he can fuck"

**"Was it good though?"**

"Not that bad. His dick is big. He just doesn't know how to use it."

**"What about me?"**

"You know you are the best. You're just talkative and always bragging"

**"But you keep coming back"**

"For the sex, not your shitty personality!"

**"Wha—?! Show some respect, bitch or I'll send you back to Barcelona without fucking you!"**

"No you won't. Not with your dick rubbing against my bare hole already"

**"Test me! I had sex with my girl few hours ago. I'm not even that horny!"**

"What? You had sex?! But why? You knew I was in the plain, coming to you!"

**"Yeah, but I wanted to take all the time I need to humiliate you. So, I emptied some of my loads in my girl. Don't worry, my balls got enough cum to satisfy you!"**

"How about you put it in already?!"

**"Not before you say the secret words"**

"Really? You still hold onto that religion you created years ago while fucking me?

**"Yes, I do, and I won't shove my cock in your twitching pussy unless you say the holy, secret words"**

"Okay. Whatever. _I'm your cu—_ "

**"No, you gotta say it loudly and proudly"**

****

" _I'm your cumdumb. I'm your faggot. I'm your obedient slave. No matter how many dicks I suck. No matter how many dicks I ride, you Cristiano Ronaldo will always be my hole master, my soul master. It would be my greatest honor to have your dick in my pussy._ "

**"WOW! You didn't forget a word! You really have a good memory, and I never realized how much I miss that till I heard it again. Say it one more time!"**

" _I'm your—_ "

**"Why are you shutting your eyes? I didn't position you in front of the mirror for nothing. Open your eyes, Lionel! Look at us in the reflection. Look at your tears as they strike your cheekbones! Look at your masters proud face!"**

"Sure…"

**"Good bitch… now say it again while keeping eye contact!"**

" _I'm your cumdumb. I'm your faggot. I'm your obedient slave. No matter how many dicks I suck. No matter how many dicks I ride, you Cristiano Ronaldo will always be my hole master, my soul master. It would be my greatest honor to have your dick in my pussy_."

**"I can't get enough of this. So, here's the deal. I'll put the tip of my dick against your hole, and every time you repeat the secret words, I'll push a little"**

"For how long?"

**"Till my balls touch your hole. Only then I'll start thrusting in and out!"**

"That could take forever"

 **"You can always put your clothes on and leave"**

"Fuck!" 

**"So, what do you say?!"**

" _I'm your cumdumb. I'm your faggot. I'm your obedient slave. No matter how many dicks I suck, and no matter how many dicks I ride, you Cristiano Ronaldo will always be my hole master, my soul master. It would be my greatest honor to have your dick in my pussy_."

**"You're a good worshipper, Lionel!"**

"Did you even push inside?"

**"Yes I did. You're just too gapped to feel it?"**

"Or maybe you're tricking me so I keep saying it more times!"

**"Even if I am, you have no other choices. So, keep looking at us in the mirror and keep worshipping"**

" _I'm your cumdumb. I'm your faggot. I'm your obedient slave. No matter how many dicks I suck, and no matter how many dicks I ride, you Cristiano Ronaldo will always be my hole master, my soul master. It would be my greatest honor to have your dick in my pussy_."

**"Don't you think that your teammates would be amazed if they saw you like that? They know you're a cunt but not this much for sure"**

"I don't know. I don't care. _I'm your cumdumb. I'm your faggot. I'm your obedient slave. No matter how many dicks I suck, and no matter how many dicks I ride, you Cristiano Ronaldo will always be my hole master, my soul master. It would be my greatest honor to have your dick in my pussy._ "

…

Four hours later;

"Cris! Come on! My flight back to Barcelona is three hours from now, and I haven't got half of your dick inside me yet!"

**"It's not my fault. I kept my end of the bargain. You didn't worship fast enough. You kept wasting time in sobbing like a kid. All I can do for you is pull out whenever you need to leave!"**

"Even if your balls touched my hole now, there isn't enough time for a decent sex. I don't know what to do"

**"If I was as slutty as you are, I'll keep trying till the very last moment!"**

"Wait... When can you meet me next?"

**"I don't know. I have a busy schedule. Maybe six months from now at best"**

"What?! Seriously?!"

**"Hell yeah"**

" _I'm your cumdumb. I'm your faggot. I'm your obedient slave. No matter how many dicks I suck, and no matter how many dicks I ride, you Cristiano Ronaldo will always be my hole master, my soul master. It would be my greatest honor to have your dick in my pussy._ "

**"Since you're this determined, from now on, if you stop to cry, I'll keep pulling out slowly until you start saying it again!"**

"I won't stop. _I'm your cumdumb. I'm your faggot. I'm your obedient slave. No matter how many dicks I suck, and no matter how many dicks I ride, you Cristiano Ronaldo will always be my hole master, my soul master. It would be my greatest honor to have your dick in my pussy_."

**"Hahahaha. I'm so in love with myself for teaching you these words!"**

" _I'm your cumdumb. I'm your faggot. I'm your obedient slave. No matter how many dicks I suck, and no matter how many dicks I ride, you Cristiano Ronaldo will always be my hole master, my soul master. It would be my greatest honor to have your dick in my pussy_."

**"You see? You can easily worship and cry at the same time. Actually, your rosy eyes and your running nose, made it look like a true prayer, more spiritual than ever!"**

" _I'm your cumdumb. I'm your faggot. I'm your obedient slave. No matter how many dicks I suck, and no matter how many dicks I ride, you Cristiano Ronaldo will always be my hole master, my soul master. It would be my greatest honor to have your dick in my pussy_."

…

" _I'm your cumdumb. I'm your faggot. I'm your obedient slave. No matter how many dicks I suck, and no matter how many dicks I ride, you Cristiano Ronaldo will always be my hole master, my soul master. It would be my greatest honor to have your dick in my pussy_."

…

" _I'm your cumdumb. I'm your faggot. I'm your obedient slave. No matter how many dicks I suck, and no matter how many dicks I ride, you Cristiano Ronaldo will always be my hole master, my soul master. It would be my greatest honor to have your dick in my pussy_."

The End


End file.
